


Goner

by cass_ass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bad Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_ass/pseuds/cass_ass
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto met each other at the local hospital , where they both had important surgeries. They became inseparable but got separated by a tragic fate .





	

He could hardly open his eyes. All he saw trough the little gap he managed to open was something painfully bright so he turned his head to the side and laid his wrists over his eyes. He could only remember his name, Kuroo Tetsurou , and that he almost died. Or was he dead? Was this heaven? But the throbbing pain that he felt erased those thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the small tube that was leading from his arm to a bottle. Tetsurou sat up and groaned because of the massive headache he had. The young man looked around the cleanly white room and noticed a flower bouquet standing on the little desk standing on the right side of his bed. Gradually all the memories about how he ended up here returned. Highway. Rain. Night. Then the crash. He fell onto the ground. His mouth filling with blood. Massive pain. A lot of warm blood. the fading sight of the blue and red lights coming from the ambulance van. Sirens howling. He couldn't recall more. And then he didn't remember anything anymore. His name? Oh where the hell should he know that from. His appearance? He assumed he looked pretty dead inside. Tetsurou returned to reality and looked at the card that was standing by the flowers. "Get better soon Tetsurou! In love mom". His memories about who he was returned luckily.

Suddenly someone opened the door a little. "Can I enter?"


End file.
